


Prosper

by Liviapenn



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Foreshadowing: your key to quality literature, M/M, Minor Angst, Pool & Billiards, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-19
Updated: 2002-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Virtual Binkie Project, an informal happyfic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prosper

Lex finished chalking his cue. Clark was leaning against the wall a few feet away, hands in his pockets, an expression of long-suffering patience on his face. Lex raised an eyebrow at him, and Clark looked up at the ceiling and sighed tolerantly. 

Lex smiled and turned his attention to the table again. A shark never allowed himself to be rushed. His movements were careful and meticulous as he lined up his final shot; the game winner, just waiting to be knocked into the hole. 

"Any day now, Lex," Clark said, behind him. 

Lex grinned, made the shot... and missed. "Son of a. Hm." 

"Too bad!" Clark said, sincerely startled-- not twisting the knife, even a little. It was refreshing. "I was sure you had that." 

"It's those straight-on shots that will get you every time." Lex made a face and drew back from the table. Clark looked guilty for a moment more, then moved past Lex to set up his shot. 

Lex leaned back against the wall, eyeing the way Clark's t-shirt rode up as he bent over the table and stretched out his arm. He smiled and moved his foot forward, running his shoe up the back of Clark's calf as Clark made his shot. 

Clark wobbled and scratched. "Hey!" he said, turning, and Lex blinked at him. "That doesn't count!" 

"No, no, you're right. I'm sorry." Lex reached across the table and replaced the eight-ball in its original position. Which he'd carefully noted, of course. "Try again." 

Clark glared, then bent over the table again. Lex shifted to his right, moving into Clark's blind spot. Clark's shoulders tensed, but Lex stayed still. Clark hesitated, then shot and missed. 

"Aww," said Lex. He bent over the table and sunk the last ball, easily. "I win." 

"Big cheater," Clark muttered. He stuck his tongue in his cheek and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously struggling not to smile. As a threatening stance, it needed work. As an adorable display of pique, it was perfect. 

"I don't like to lose," Lex said, and Clark rolled his eyes. 

"How'd you like to get beat up by a freshman in high school?" he asked, poking Lex in the shoulder. Lex laughed out loud, and Clark grinned, moving closer, prodding Lex's chest with his fingertips. "You think I'm kidding? I could take you." 

"Oh yeah?" Lex chuckled, raising his own hands to shove at Clark's chest and poke at his ribs, careful to keep the touches playful and innocent. God, the castle was always so cold, but Clark was always warm... Clark was laughing at him as they shoved playfully at each other, trapped in the narrow aisle between the wall and the pool table. 

Finally Clark backed into the pool table, bumping it slightly away. He perched on the edge, holding Lex off. "Okay, okay. Draw." 

"Another day," Lex corrected him. Still smiling, he turned away to grab a couple of bottles of water from the end table against the far wall, but then Clark leaned forward, stretching out an arm to block his way. 

"Lex..." 

Something in his tone made Lex stop and narrow his eyes. He was still panting, chest rising and falling slightly, lips half-parted. Standing, he pushed Lex back against the wall with one hand, almost absently. He stared down at his feet, then looked up, meeing Lex's eyes. 

"I don't..." He stopped and looked down, and Lex tilted his head. 

"What is it?" 

"I always tell myself, another day," Clark said, and Lex stopped smiling as Clark dropped to his knees. 

"Clark," he said, but Clark's hands were already at his belt, unzipping the fly of his pants and pulling Lex's underwear down. He wrapped one big, warm hand around Lex's cock with no finesse, but no hesitation either, and Lex was already hardening as Clark bent his head. "Oh, god, _Clark._ " 

The touch of Clark's mouth to his cock was a short-out in his brain, a shot of pure joy straight into his veins. Lex jerked his head back, hissing as he knocked last week's faded bruises against the woodwork. Clark held him by the base of his cock and licked him, swift stripes up and down. Sweet generous mouth, sweet soft tongue, and Lex didn't have time to take even one decent breath before Clark took the head of his cock in his mouth and started seriously applying himself to sucking Lex off. 

Lex had always hoped to die by some other means than asphyxiation, but at the moment he couldn't find much to complain about. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to shift his feet further apart without disrupting the inspired things Clark was doing with his mouth, like-- 

"Mother _fucker!_ " Lex gasped, then winced, but Clark didn't stop inching forward. Taking Lex's cock into his throat almost stubbornly, and Lex tilted his head back and grimaced in frustrated awe. 

Clark was silent except for his slow, barely audible breathing, in and out through his nose. His left hand was resting tentatively on Lex's bare hip. Bastard didn't even have the decency to hold Lex down. Jesus, if Lex's father could see him now he'd take back everything he ever said about Lex's shameful lack of self-control. 

Well, after the heart attack, maybe. Lex balled his hands into fists and drummed them against the wall, hips jerking despite himself as he tried not to thrust into Clark's incredibly hot mouth. God, Lex had remembered it being hot, from the riverside, but he'd always chalked that up to the fact that he'd just been dead. 

Lex had just figured that what he'd felt couldn't possibly be the truth, despite all appearances. But apparently his suspicions had been correct; Clark Kent's mouth was made to suck cock. God. He was actually glad he hadn't known. Lex had been a good boy, so good, but if he'd had any clue how perfect this would feel, how _right_ , he'd have found some way to get Clark on his knees weeks ago. 

But this: Clark's initiative, Clark's need. This was better, if somewhat out of the blue. His visit, till now, had been completely, well. At least _mostly_ innocent. Lex had given Clark nothing but a bottle of water and a beating at pool. Certainly nothing equal to this, Clark's fumbling hand and sauna-hot mouth and the way he was just running his tongue jerkily around and around the head of Lex's cock. 

"Clark, uhhh, Clark, I'm going to," Lex shuddered and pounded the wall hard with the edge of his fist. "Clark, if you don't want to swallow--" 

Clark made a startled noise low in his throat. It was the first sound he'd made since he'd started this, but he didn't pull back. Not immediately, anyway. It was all Lex needed, and he shuddered and thrust once and came. 

He saw stars. Clark's hand tightened on his hip-- in surprise? But he swallowed like a pro as Lex shot, and Lex jerked with almost agonizing bliss, feeling Clark's throat muscles caressing him, over and over. He leaned back and slid down the wall, allowing himself to tangle a hand in Clark's hair as his cock slipped from Clark's mouth. 

Collapsing to his knees, he pulled Clark forward, ducking his head to kiss him. Clark turned his head away, swiping a hand over his wet, reddened mouth, and Lex gently tugged his head up. Clark looked at him with wide eyes, nervous and wondering and brave. His brave boy, Lex thought, and smiled. 

"Hey," he said softly. 

"Hey," Clark echoed, sounding stunned. Lex kissed him, pushed him over onto his back, closed his eyes and kissed him some more. 

"I-- it was okay, right?" Clark said against his lips, and Lex didn't think he'd ever laughed so much during sex before. He wrapped his arms around Clark, squeezing as hard as he could. 

"You did all right," he allowed, and Clark exhaled against his shoulder. Lex stroked a thumb over his cheek, tilting his face up so he could see Lex's face. "I wouldn't mind letting you practice a little more," he said, and Clark blinked, then blushed, grinning. Lex slid a hand down towards his crotch. "Or I could just show you how it's done." 

"I, oh," Clark said, flushed lips parted sweetly. "You don't _have_ to--" 

Lex had already flicked open the button of Clark's jeans, but paused and glanced up into his eyes. "Lesson one. If the guy you've just blown acts all prissy about returning the favor, you're with the wrong guy. Besides," he said, and scooted down Clark's body, "I want to." 

"Okay," Clark said breathlessly. Lex pushed up his t-shirt and kissed his belly, rubbing his thumb over Clark's cock through his boxers. Big hands, big feet. The size of his cock wasn't disappointing in the least. Just this size of 'daunting,' actually. 

Lex appreciated a challenge. 

Gratifyingly, Clark was as vocal while being sucked as he'd been silent before, producing little choked-off moans and stifled whimpers that just made Lex want to die. He wasn't going to have to try very hard to make Clark come, he realized. Wasn't going to have to do anything too elaborate or exotic. Clark was shuddering already, shaking and gasping under Lex's mouth and hands. A fucking sixteen-year-old virgin, for god's sake, losing his cherry in all but the technical sense, right here in the library, underneath the pool table. 

"Lex, Lex," Clark whispered, his boots scuffing against the floor as he arched and gasped, pushing at Lex's shoulders. "Lex, god!" 

Lex smiled, hummed reassuringly, and swallowed. 

He rested his head on Clark's thigh for a while, stroking his other leg through his jeans. Fought the sudden urge to steal Clark's pocketknife and carve their initials in the underside of the pool table. He wanted to strip Clark naked, too, but that could wait. They had all the time in the world. 

When Clark's breathing slowed to something like normal again, he sat up a little, as best he could without hitting his head on the pool table. Fumbling shyly, he tucked himself back into his boxers. Lex pushed himself up, catching Clark in a hug before he could zip up again. 

"Was it good for you?" he asked, then tackled them both down to the floor, gratified by Clark's easy acquiescence and soft laughter. Clark kissed him deeply, then wrapped an arm around Lex's waist and rolled them both over, away from the wall and halfway under the pool table. Lex laughed too, bracing himself against Clark's chest. "God, you're strong... and mmm, your mouth," he said, " _So_ hot." 

"Mmm, Lex." Clark's ridiculously lush eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks as Lex sucked his tongue. He slid a hand up tentatively under Lex's shirt, smoothing his palm over Lex's chest. 

"Fucking gorgeous, so brave," Lex murmured, and Clark's eyes darkened. He blinked and looked away, lips parted. Lex inhaled slowly and licked his own lips. "Clark?" 

Clark's head snapped back up; Lex obviously hadn't regulated his tone very well. "I'm okay," he said helplessly, reaching for Lex's hand and squeezing it. "Just thinking." 

"Ah." Lex relaxed slightly, cheek against the carpet. "Anything in particular you want to tell me?" 

Clark's mouth tightened and he shook his head, gazing at Lex almost mournfully. He snuggled closer, burying his face in Lex's chest. "I'm not brave, Lex," he said into Lex's shirt. "I'm scared." 

Lex sighed and stroked Clark's hair, feeling Clark's warm breaths against his pulse, his regular heartbeat against his own chest. "I'd be surprised if you weren't," he said. "Really. It's understandable." 

"I hope so," Clark said softly, and sighed. 

[end] 


End file.
